Midnight
by Tesque
Summary: Ginny and Harry, a perfect couple. But at the New Year's Ball, a tiny kiss changes everything...but yet buried deep in the mind, 'tis what's always been. R/H H/G D/G [note: looking back on this, it's dreadful. I keep it only for old times' sake. - 12/02]
1. Prologue

A/N: Okay, first of all—I am not a G/D shipper

__A/N: Oookay. I have no idea where this plot came out of. I was just sitting at the computer, fingers poised over the keyboard and this totally absurd idea just struck me. This is just the prologue, so naturally it's pretty short. The first chapter will hopefully be a helluva lot longer... *crosses fingers and hopes muse will be in full force*

Oh. And I used the standard cliché ball scene. I know, I know, it's been _way_ overused. So sue me.

__Disclaimer: I don't own Ginny, Draco, Harry, Ron, Hermione _or_ the Great Hall. Those all belong to the great mind of J.K. Rowling. *sniffles in envy and longing* However, I _do_ own Angeline Amy Ysovenette and Lissette Appleton. No, wait - I _don't_, I took their names _and_ their personalities from my two best friends. *sigh* Okay, I don't own anything which I have to say, really sucks.

  
**Midnight**

****Prologue

          The beautifully decorated Great Hall was bursting with happy couples, either dancing and talking, or dancing and doing something…er...rather _indecent_. Ginny couldn't help but appreciate the perfection of everything. There was her brother, Ron, dancing with Hermione, both quite..._involved_ with each other, to put it delicately. Her two best friends Angeline Amy Ysovenette and Lissette Appleton making fun of the snogging couples. And she...

          _She_ was wrapped up in the arms of the person she'd spent the majority of her life admiring. Admiring from a _distance_, that was. The person who'd she'd stare at every day, every minute, hoping he'd notice her. Harry Potter. The wizarding world's hero. To most people, just a household name. But to _her_? To _her_, the love of her life. Or so she assumed. But definitely, definitely the person she loved and knew.

It had been...how long since they'd gotten together? A year. Yeah, a year. Well, at least it would be a year as soon as it hit midnight - which wasn't far away at all, maybe one or two minutes. Surprising how Ginny and Harry had made the transition from "Ron's little sister" and "My brother's best friend" to a serious, heavy relationship so smoothly. But they had, they'd overcome Ron's angry tirade, and soon they'd have landed a place in the school yearbook together under the caption "Class Couple".

          It was almost midnight. Ginny almost laughed out loud in anticipation. Almost time for the new year to roll in, and the Hogwarts New Year's Ball was incredible. Ginny couldn't wait. She harbored nothing but hope and optimism about the new year. It would, after all, complete the full circle of her and Harry's year-long relationship. She was waiting...waiting...

          Suddenly, out of nowhere, a sparkling gold number appeared above the heads of everyone at the ball. A great big, shimmering number _10_. As she watched, it transformed to a brilliant gold _9_, then an sparkling _8…_

          And students were chanting along now. Counting down the seconds till the new year. Ginny joined in, feeling exulted. 

"_Six...Five...Four...Three...Two..._" she chanted.

          And the very moment the word _One_ escaped her lips, the lights completely went out and Ginny could feel balloons and streamers falling from the ceiling. Exalted, she whirled around and threw her arms around Harry and firmly pressed her lips against his.

          The first thought Ginny had was w_hoa._ Honestly...where had Harry learned to kiss like...like _that_? Usually when he kissed her, it had always been soft. Sweet. Like warm sunshine spilling on her shoulders in the summertime. The juice from a ripe strawberry trickling down her chin.

          But this...this was—_fiery._ Intense, passionate. Forget ripe strawberries and warm sunshine on her shoulders—_this _kiss was so hot and intense she might as well be _standing_ on the sun with Harry.

          And God help her, she sure as hell loved it.

***

          _Whoa._

          Draco was surprised...to say. Amazed and really damn pleased, that was. Since when had Pansy Parkinson managed to pull off a kiss like that? But apparently, she'd learned, she could, and she was doing it right now. Pansy pressed herself deeper into the kiss and Draco actually felt himself get _dizzy._ Dizzy. Right. By Pansy Parkinson. This was too weird. Just how much had the new year managed to change the plain brown-haired, brown-eyed slut?

          But still, he hung onto the kiss. Please. Even if Pansy Parkinson was the first cousin of the Bride of Frankenstein, she wasn't half-bad at this...and besides, he was _sixteen_, after all - teenage hormones were just too strong to resist.

          Suddenly the lights snapped back on, and he jerked back in surprise.

          And felt his jaw scrape the ground as he got a good look at who'd he'd been snogging with.

***

          Ginny was enjoying this. She was _really_ enjoying this. Who knew Harry could be so intense? She was just about ready to announce the engagement when the lights came back on.

          Ginny stumbled back, annoyed. She _had_ just been experiencing the best event of her life — did anyone care about _that_? She let her eyes adjust to the bright lights and then whirled back around to continue what had been so _rudely_ interrupted—

          Until she saw the person she'd been "rudely interrupted" with.

Had she said everything was _perfect _a few minutes ago? Scratch that. Everything was totally, totally awful.

__A/N: So—was it extremely, extremely bad or quite passable/good? I'm hoping for the latter, but... *shruggs* I know this was short, but hey! It's just the prologue. I know I'm terrible at writing romance, so after this, there basically won't be too much of it unless I have really heavy requests. So please, review and tell me if I should continue this.


	2. To Hell With Everyone

A/N: Apologies for the wait for this chapter, school is an incredible pain in the ass right now

_A/N:_ Apologies for the wait for this chapter, school is an incredible pain in the ass right now. =( Thanks for the great feedback I got on the prologue, I really didn't expect that! Anyway, my friend Annemarie and I were toying with the idea of having Ginny and Draco have kissed someone totally irrelevant to the fic (like, say, I don't know, Blaise Zabini), but that would rather defeat the purpose. Damn. _::sulks::_ Oh, and the PG-13 rating kicks in in this chapter, to warn you guys. I was considering using some more, say, _vulgar_ choice words, but that would have toppled this fic right into the R category. _::shrugs::_ So what are you doing reading this anyway? On with the ficcy! 

Chapter One: a)I Love You, Crabbe! b) Minerva McGonagall, Light of My Life _[A/N: ::giggles incessantly::]_

Ginny's jaw dropped. From what her eyes were telling her, she had just been kissing Vincent Crabbe.

*

Draco's jaw dropped. From what his eyes were telling him, he had just been kissing Minerva McGonagall.

[A/N: ::cracks up laughing:: I'm sorry, I just had to write that for my own sadistic pleasure (and Annemarie's). Don't worry, I don't believe I'll be writing a Ginny/Crabbe or Draco/McGonagall fic anytime soon…Well. It depends on how bored I am…::cackles evilly:: Now everyone is plagued with gruesome mental pictures of poor little Ginny snogging with huge, lumbering Vincent Crabbe…who knows? Stranger things have happened. Or maybe not. Anyway, I've been babbling, let's finally start the thing!]

Chapter One:  
To Hell With Everyone

Ohcrapwhatthebloodyhelljusthappened?

Ginny stared in complete shock for approximately 1.5 seconds. Then the full, entire, _repulsive_ realization of what she'd done hit her.

_ _

_I. Just. Kissed. Dra. Co. Mal. Foy._

_ _

_Oh. Oh, oh, this is bad. This is really. Really bad._ Since Ginny had no other idea what to do, she did the first thing to came to mind – she slapped him. With all the energy she had. She could actually hear the echo of the blow ringing out through the hall, despite all the loud giggling and chatter.

"_Ow_!" Malfoy grabbed his face protectively and muttered something rude under his breath that sounded a lot like _muddy duck_. He glared. "What the _hell_ did you do _that_ for?"

Ginny glared right back with a ferocity that would make Professor Snape shrink back with all the meekness of a kitten. Most people found it shocking that cute little Ginny Weasly had a temper, but really, when she got mad, it was like World War III squared, times a hundred plus one. "What the hell do you _think_ I did that for?" she shrieked, not noticing or caring about the ridiculously huge crowd slowing with their attempts at dancing to watch the scene playing out between Ginny and Draco. "You—you complete_ prick, _you total _bas_—"

Malfoy had been watching Ginny with something that actually looked like mild _amusement_ (r_ight, really goddamn funny_, Ginny thought sarcastically), but when she started in with language that many of the Gryffindors had yearned to use to Professor Snape, he cut in. "Oh, cut the crap, _Weasly_," he snarled disgustedly. "Please. _Don't_ tell me you didn't enjoy it."

Ginny stopped short._ What the—_

Draco succeeded in hiding his shock at his own words. _What the—_

Then Harry stepped in and completed the sentence for them both. " 'The_ hell_?" he demanded. Confused, surprised, and pissed didn't even begin to describe the sentiments Ginny saw illustrating his expression. He narrowed his eyes menacingly at Malfoy.

_ _

_Ouchie._ Ginny thought she could give a mean look, but she obviously had nothing on Harry. "Er," she said intelligently, shifting her feet uncomfortably. Now faced off with her year-long boyfriend, rather than his worst enemy, she found it quite hard to admit that she had very stupidly kissed Draco Malfoy, mistaking him for Harry, who looked a whole deal different. "Well—er…well, I…um, he…" she mumbled, tilting her head at the sickeningly arrogant egomaniac she had previously been screaming at.

Somewhere behind Harry, Malfoy snorted.

Okay. 'Really, really, _extremely_ pissed off' definitely didn't describe Harry's expression now. Perhaps if she added in a few more thousand 'reallys'? Harry said something not-nice to Malfoy, who threw it back in his face, sightly modified and a teeny bit more vulgar.

"_Would you stay the hell out of this_? It is _none_ of your goddamn _business_, Malfoy!"

Malfoy snickered. "Well, considering that your darling Weasly and I just had an _extremely unpleasant_," he emphasized, looking straight at Ginny, "snog, I'd think that it sure as hell is at least partially _my business_."

Harry stopped short. Stark whiteness overtook his face. He blinked. Blinked again. Ginny winced. She could just see the long, hot string of curses running through his head. "You're lying," Harry stated finally, his voice holding no conviction.

"Am I?"

"Yes," Harry snapped, letting out his breath. He glared. "Damn it, Malfoy, do you think I'd actually _believe_ you? You – you _bastard_, how far are you willing to _go_ to piss me off? Shit!" He shook his head and launched into a long spiel on Draco Malfoy's disgusting, horrible personality, using such graphic language that Ginny was quite sure he was glad the loud music and excited chatter masked his voice from the professors' table. She twisted her hands together anxiously. _Oh, dear. This is not what I pictured the new year like _at all_._

She was so distraught that when she caught sight of Ron and Hermione barging over, she was actually _grateful_, her mind somehow dismissing the teeny tiny fact that Ron would most likely explode louder than Harry. Which was _saying_ something, as Ginny was acutely aware of the fact that they were drawing strange glances. 

Hermione grabbed Ginny's arm. "What," she hissed anxiously, "in the _world_ is going on?"

Ginny chewed on the inside of her lip. She weighed her options. _A),_ tell Hermione now, and have her shriek in astonishment and disgust, adding to the incredible noise Harry was making, _B)_ tell her later and have her blow up in astonishment and disgust in a quiet spot, causing echoes to reverberate around and then have her yell again at Ginny for not telling her sooner or _C),_ not tell her at all.

Option C was looking pretty tempting.

Ginny looked around furtively, not meeting her friend's eyes. Then—

It was like the world had suddenly snapped into focus.She saw everything, crystal-clear. She realized what she had done, she realized the consequences, and she realized she should do what she really should have done the second she'd slapped Malfoy –_ get the hell out of there_.

"Ginny! What happened?" Hermione demanded anxiously, grabbing her shoulders.

Ginny wrestled herself from Hermione's admittedly strong grasp, whirled around and started for the exit. "_Ginny_!" Hermione called, and a second later, she was beside Ginny, snatching at her hand. "Gin. Tell me what's going on."

"Nothing."

"Nothing my ass. Ginny, sweetie, it's me, it's Hermione, you know you can talk to me. What is it?"

Ginny yanked her hand away. "Okay," she snapped. "You want to know? Fine? I kissed Draco Malfoy. Happy now?" Then she spun on her heel and bolted, her low-heeled sandals clacking loudly against the wooden floor of the Great Hall.

As soon as the words left her magically reddened lips, all three of them – Harry, Ron and Hermione – froze.

"Oh, shit," Hermione said.

*

Ginny Weasly ran frantically through the corridors up to Gryffindor Tower, clutching up the ends of her new green dress robes with white-knuckled hands. She skidded to a disordered stop in front of the Fat Lady, who woke up with a start. "Huh? You're all supposed to be at that…dance thingy," she complained, patting down her rumpled pink dress. "Now. Password?"

Ginny sucked in her breath after running up stairs, tearing around corners and rushing down corridors for about ten minutes.She racked her brains for the password. "Oh, God, it's…crap, I don't know!" she wailed, stomping a delicate new Enchantment! designer label sandal to the floor. "Oh…please, let me in!" Ginny pleaded in what she hoped was in a beseeching tone, but probably just sounded like a five-year –old girl begging her mother for a lollipop. "I—I'm a _Gryffindor_, oh, you _know_ that!"

The Fat Lady looked irritated. "If you don't know the password, then why bother coming up here at all?" she pointed out waspishly. "Of course I can't let you in without it."

Ginny called the Fat Lady something that Mrs. Weasly would have had her walking around with a mouthful of soap for a week if she had heard her little girl. The plump woman looked even more annoyed. "Well!" she said disdainfully. "I _certainly_ won't let you in without the password after _that_. I must admit, I highly doubt that you're _Sirius_ _Black_ or anyone, but really, what do you take me for? A fool?"

Ginny was extremely tempted to answer that question with biting sarcasm, but she held her tongue and was surprised when the Fat Lady started, as if something had just occurred to her. "Hang on," the Fat Lady began, her voice slightly quaking. "Y-you haven't got a – a _knife_ or anything, have you?" The Fat Lady then immediately shook her head. "No, no, of course you haven't," she muttered under her breath, more to herself than to the petite redhead in front of her.

Ginny rolled her eyes in contempt. "Of course not, you id—" She stopped in the middle of a stinging insult as she fully grasped the chance she had to get inside. The Fat Lady had been downright scared stiff of anything of the sharp steel quality ever since Ginny's second year, when Sirius Black had gotten inside the castle. "Of course I do," she answered, stretching to her full, not-very-intimidating height of five feet six. "And" – she dropped her voice into what she figured what was at least slightly menacing tone – "I'm _not_ afraid to use it."

The Fat Lady was clearly not intimidated by Ginny's slight stature and tone of voice. "Prove it."

"Fine." Ginny reached into the folds of her dress robes and pulled out—

"That's a _wand_, dearie," The Fat Lady sneered in obvious condescension. "Honestly. I'm not a complete dunderhead."

"Wanna bet?" Ginny countered with more confidence than she actually felt. She wanted to scream! This was insane, absurd! She'd just kissed her boyfriend's archenemy and she was bantering with the _friggin' Fat Lady, for God's sake!_ It was almost amusing. Almost. "_Tressholdus!_" she cried with only the slightest waver to her voice, waving her wand with a flick of the wrist.

The Fat Lady gave a little shriek when she saw the glinting silver errupting from the tip of Ginny's wand. "Okay!" she said, sounding panicked. "I'll let you in! Just—just don't hurt me?" The portrait swung open, revealing the entrance to the Gryffindor common room.

Ginny leapt through the second there was room enough to let her through. "Coward," Ginny murmured under her breath, regarding the Fat Lady. But she was actually glad for the Fat Lady's cowardice – it _was_ what had let her through in the end. Ginny glanced at the glint of silver she'd conjured up and nearly smiled. It was just a silver hair clip. She tossed it aside.

Finally she collapsed into a worn red couch next to the fireplace. Crookshanks, who Hermione had taken to leaving in the girls' dormitory but leaving the door open, jumped into Ginny's lap, purring loudly. Translation: _Pick me up. Pet me. Love me._ Ginny did just that, scooping the warm long-haired cat into her arms and stroking it behind its ears distractedly. "Crookshanks, what've I done?" she groaned dismally. "I've made such a huge mess of things. What's wrong with me? I should have _known_ that it was pitch-black, I couldn't see anything, I should have known I'd grab the wrong person!" Recalling the kiss, Ginny blushed. "And it couldn't be a worse _person_ either, Crookshanks. Oh…." She leaned her head against the cat's furry body.

Suddenly – "Ginny!"

"Oh, bloody hell, the password's—er, actually, I forgot it."

"_Fiddlesticks_!"

"When the hell did you start saying _fiddlesticks_?"

"It's the _password_, you git!"

"I knew that."

"_Would you both shut up_?"

Ginny jumped in surprise when she heard the voices – they were, unmistakably, in order, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ron, Hermione and Harry. She leapt from the couch, giving Crookshanks a mild shock. He prowled away in indignance, but Ginny didn't care. She was quite sure she'd broken some kind of record as she did a hundred-yard dash across the common room and streaked into the sixth-years girls' dormitory, flinging herself onto her warm comforter.To hell with all of them. Ginny wasn't exactly certain _why_ she didn't want to see Harry – sometimes that was the only decent part of her day – but she did know that she positively did _not_ want to talk to them, did _not_ want to discuss the…er…_event_ rationally, didn't want to…

Her thoughts were, again, interrupted by the trio, who were speaking in loud voices down in the common room.

"She's not in here."

"I _noticed_ that, thanks, Madame Brilliance. Where the hell _is_ she, then?"

"Perhaps she went up to bed?"

"I'll go check!"

"_Harry_! You can't go into the _girls' dormitory_?"

"Oh, and you're assuming that I give a fu—"

"Fine, then! Come with me. But if McGonagall catches you two—"

"Oh, shut up, Hermione."

Ginny immediately kicked off her Bewitched! sandals and crawled under the covers, snapping her eyes shut. The door creaked open. Ginny snuggled further under the blanket, hiding her head, and opened an eye to peek through the space between the comforter and the mattress.

"Ginny?" Harry asked uncertainly. He turned to Hermione. "Which bed is hers?"

"The third one from the window," Hermione answered. She flicked on the light cautiously and crept apprehensively towards the end of the dormitory. "Gin? Ginny, are you in here? Are you okay?"

Ron snorted in derision. "Well, duh squared. Malfoy's bloody _tongue_ has just met the inside of my little sister's_ mouth_. Of course she's not okay, Hermione, _what a goddamn stupid question!_"

_Ouch,_ Ginny thought._ Either he _really_ hates Malfoy, or I'm _the_ best sibling he could ever have, because he never speaks to Hermione like that. _She adjusted her position slightly to get a better view of the three seventh-years.

Suddenly her view was obstructed by a figure wearing green dress robes that would have matched her own had they not have been fitted for a male. The figure completely blocked her vision, making everything look dark. However, when she blinked a little, she could make out some light. Enough light to see that she was totally in line with—

_Oh. Oh, oh, dear. I'm quite the slut today, aren't I? First I snog with Draco Malfoy, of all people, and now I'm looking into Harry Potter's—_

_ _

"_Guys!" Harry's voice was sharp, if not stern. "Do you ever shut your mouths? If you would stop bickering, you'd realize she's __here." He bent down and, to Ginny's relief, she was no longer looking into – well, er…somewhere, more…__private – his green eyes took up the crack. That reminded Ginny that she __was pretending to be asleep, and she squeezed her eyes shut quickly._

"Ginny," Harry said, pushing the blanket aside."Ginny. You awake?"

_Go away, Ginny thought pointedly. __Go away and leave me alone._

_ _

Harry prodded her gently. Ginny didn't dare move. Finally Harry apparently gave up. He kissed her on the cheek. "All right, Ginny. I'll see you tomorrow morning." He added under his breath darkly, "And then maybe you'll tell me why in the bloody black hell you were kissing _Malfoy." He spat the name out in distaste and stood up. Ginny dared to open one of her eyes again, as Harry was shaking his head in disgust. He mumbled something quite similar to "clucking bell" and then left the dormitory with Ron and Hermione._

Ginny threw the blanket off herself and sat straight up with a sigh. God. What the hell was she going to do?

*

_"Oh, do hurry up, Ginny!" Harry prodded, grabbing her arm. "Let's go to Zonko's, I'm running out of Filibuster's Fireworks. Besides, we have to meet Ron and Hermione in Three Broomsticks soon, just a quick stop by Zonko's, Gin?"_

_ _

_Ginny smiled, but she stood firm. "I'm tired, Harry," she protested, not budging from the bench she was perched on. "Let me stay here for a while. How about you go to Zonko's by yourself, and I'll meet you and Ron and Hermione in ten minutes?" She lifted the sentence into a question and raised an eyebrow imploringly at Harry._

_ _

_He looked slightly disappointed, but he nodded. "Yeah, okay," he agreed readily with only the slightest tinge of reluctance. "Bye, Ginny." He leaned over, kissed her quickly, and left the vicinity._

_ _

_As soon as he was out of sight, a tall, slightly imposing figure swept in before Ginny. "Bloody finally he left," the person muttered._

_ _

Ginny's eyes narrowed, her eyebrows arched in suspicion. "Who are you?" She craned her neck, but for some reason she couldn't make out his face. A charm of some kind, no doubt. Obviously this person wanted to keep his identity hidden, which meant one thing – he was either trying to get to Harry, or get to her. Ginny pulled her arm back, and slapped him. Hard. 

_If Mr. Faceless even felt the slap, he didn't acknowledge it. Just grabbed her arms and pinned them down to her sides. "Zip it, Weasley," he snapped harshly. "Now shut up. Let me do what I came here to do and let's get it over with. _Petrificus totalus_!" As he said this, he waved a wand._

_ _

_Oh, crap. Full-body bind. All she could do now was sit. Bloody wonderful. This person might _kill_ her any second now, and all she'd be able to do was sit there like a zombie. "Mmmf! Mmf!" Ginny whimpered, unable to move her lips._

_ _

_Which, she found out in horror, were the target that the person was aiming for. Leaning over –_

_ _

_He kissed her._

_ _

__Oh. Whoa. _In that half a second, fireworks exploded. A marching band played in the distance of her mind. It was like Independence Day squared. Ginny was so damned overwhelmed, she completely forgot about Harry, about the fact that this was a complete stranger…hell, she even forgot her own name!_

_ _

_And then – nothing. The stranger yanked away. "Finite incantatem," he said coldly. To her relief, Ginny could move. She made to hit him with all her strength, but then she was too shocked to do anything. It was like a mental version of the Full Body-Bind._

_ _

_Because the tall figure in black had revealed his face. And it was _Draco Malfoy_._

_ _

_"This never happened," he snapped, recognizing the expressions of confusion, anger, and disgust spreading over her face. He held up his wand. "_Obliviate!_"_

_ _

_And then he was gone._

_ _

*

Ginny woke up with a start, sweating. She looked around the dark room, pressing a hand to her temple. Shit. What the hell was _that_ dream all about? Ginny fully believed the theory that dreams were messages from your subconscience, but right now, she _really_ didn't want to believe that. Her? Harry? Draco? A Memory Charm?

_Oh, has he upgraded to the first-name-basis status now?_ a tiny voice in her head demanded, the voice half-amused, half-disgusted.

Ginny groaned and clapped her hands onto her ears, knowing it was no good, she'd argue with herself anyway. _Gin, sweetie, _what the hell_? Calling him 'Draco'? Well, wouldn't Harry love to hear that…_

_ _

Shut _up_, Ginny thought miserably. _I'm trying to figure out this rotten dream. What does this all mean? Does it mean I should…actually…be…with…_

_ _

_Malfoy?_

_ _

UGH!

_No way. That's just way too _wrong_. _Ginny lay back down in her bed. Strange…her, Harry, Malfoy, a kiss, a Memory Ch—

Hang on.

A Memory Charm. A _Memory Charm?_ Yes, a Memory Charm! Ginny nearly threw her hands up in the air and cheered. That was it. That was _it_! Magic really was the answer to everything, when it came right down to it. She could modify Harry's memory, Hermione's memory, Ron's memory…hell, even her own memory. After all, _she_ didn't want to be the one burdened with that especially disgusting memory of that moment.

She got out of bed and stepped into her cream-colored night slippers. Taking her wand from the bedside table, she whispered _"Lumos"_ and slipped gently out of the girls' dormitory. Clutching her wand tightly, Ginny padded quietly into the seventh-year boys' dormitory and located Harry's bed quickly.

She took a deep breath as she stood before the sleeping form of Harry Potter. As much as her mind rebelled against the idea, she focused hard on the memory she wanted to erase from Harry's mind, much as the thought of reliving that moment repulsed her. When she had painted a complete, clear, vivid picture of that moment in her mind, sharpened the focus, she bit her lip and waved her wand.

"_Obliviate_."

*

_A/N:_ I remember the horrible cliffe I left you with in the prologue, and this mini-cliffe is my way of apology. ^_^ If this chapter seems a bit odd, it's because I just had a tooth out and I'm rather cranky. But I didn't want to leave you guys hanging for anymore, so I wrote this quickly. I'm also sorry about the weird formatting, Word just sucks.

As for that dream Ginny had, well, it's a _lot_ more relevant than you guys might think. After she does a Memory Charm on herself, she's going to have more strange dreams, as well. I'm _not_ telling you what's going on, it's too fun to have a secret. _::giggles in girlish delight::_ Ta-ta!

_Disclaimer:_ Me? Own anything? You're sadly mistaken, m'dear, Ginny and Harry and the gang belong to the brilliant, the great, the wonderful J.K.

**!Note to All Shippers!**

Hopeless romantics crying "R/H! R/H!" – Ah, I know I promised you R/H in the summary, and fear not, Polly will get her cracker in the next chapter.

**Those waving the H/G flag – **You must be horribly, horribly disappointed in me right now. Well, don't worry, be good and hopefully I'll produce something for you soon.

Everyone aboard the D/G ship – Hey, wasn't Ginny's dream enough? But even still, you'll get a kick out of the dreams she's soon to have after she Memory Charm-ed herself…

**Other shippers **– Please don't bail out on me now! This is just the beginning of the fic, anything could happen… But still, I highly doubt _Midnight_ will end up in Neville/Hermione, Draco/Pavarti, Harry/Cho and Ron/Ginny. =)


End file.
